Broken Pieces
by PunkKity
Summary: How long can you watch the person you've fallen for, break because of someone else? When all you want is to be the one to show them what they're missing?


**Broken Pieces**

**I do NOT own Degrassi**

**A/N **

**There is swearing in this, if you are easily offended don't read. **

The hardest part of being friends with her was being friends with her, and him, knowing that she was everything I wanted and he had her. I was watching him now, as he called her and made up a lame excuse as to why he wasn't going to see her again, why he was going to miss their anniversary nine months, he missed their six month too...he was off with Bianca...Not that she doesn't know that. She does, Alli isn't as stupid as he seems to think. He hung up and dropped the phone into his pocket and smirked at me, I curled my lip in disgust.

"That was easy, but she cries too easily, I almost felt bad."Drew said to me, like he expected me to agree. "Why string her along? If you don't want to be with her?" He looked at me funny, and shrugged his shoulder. "It's not that I don't want to be with her, I just get bored." Like that explained why he was slowly destroying her spirit. Shaking my head I reached into my pocket as my phone went off; looking at the screen I walked away from Drew and answered it. "Hey pretty lady." I tried to keep my voice light.

"_Can you come over? I don't want to be alone tonight." _I closed my eyes to the sound of her voice, she was crying. Hand tightening on my phone I nodded my head. "I'll be there in ten, leave the door unlocked." A sniffle was my answer and I smiled a bit. _"Already is, see you soon." _I was just about to hang up when her voice stopped me. _"Owen? Thanks." _"Anytime." Even though it killed me to see her like this, but he was what she knew. I just wished I could tell her how I felt.

Walking back to Drew and the others I looked at them as they laughed at the TV. "Guys, I'm peacing out, got some shit to take care of." Drew looked at me fun but nodded. "Whatever man, your loose we just ordered food." I shrugged I wasn't hungry, not any more. Grabbing my jacket off the back the chair I had been sitting in a shrugged it on and then headed out of the Torres house, nodding at Adam as I walked by, I had apologized, though the guys weren't aware of it. Not that I liked the kid, she...he was friends with Alli though. "He fuck up again?" Adam asked and I frowned turning to look at him.

"What do you know about it?"I asked a bit harsher then I had intended, watching him shrug. "More than he does, less than you. Alli is a good girl, and deserves way better then Drew can give her." I nodded my head I agreed. But I wanted it to be me who showed her what it was like to be loved, to have someone there for you. It was convincing the girl that what she had with Drew wasn't love. "I gotta go, keep your mouth shut." Adam smirked. "Treat her right dude and my lips are sealed."

Nodding my head, I left the house and headed to my car, arriving in no time. Parking on the side of the road, I locked the doors and walked up to her house, it was familiar to me now. I've been here many times, picking up the pieces he broke off. Opening the door, I closed it and turned the lock and kicked off my shoes before walking up the stairs two at a time to her room. I tapped on the door before entering; she was sitting on her floor beside her bed, eyes red and puffy from cry. It killed me to see her like this, but she was still beautiful.

Walking over I sat down leaning against her bed, and opened my arms for her. She choked back a sob and came to me, her head against my chest as I wrapped my arms around her rubbing her back. I let her cry it out, not saying anything. Alli wasn't one of those girls that needed to hear pretty words, she wanted the truth, yet she took pretty words and lies from Drew all the time. I felt so helpless, what could I do to make her feel better? Telling her that I was in love with her would be selfish wouldn't it?

"Sorry, I always seem to be a mess when you come over." She said softly pulling away as she used the edge of her sweaters sleeve to wipe her face, making me smile. "Its fine, I don't mind." I did, I minded that he made her cry, that she stayed despite everything he put her through. She sniffled and smiled weakly at me. "Can you stay a while?" I nodded my head and stood bring her with me, she looked at me and then herself and squeaked, I guess she realized she was in sweats. "You look good, Al."

She shook her head. "No, I don't sweats aren't for when I have company...Drew says..."She trailed of and I held in a growl. Fucking Drew needed his ass kicked, reaching forward I lifted her head so her eyes met mine. "Fuck Drew, you look fine in anything you wear and he isn't here." She smiled and nodded taking my hand and leading me to her bed so we could sit there. "Will you watch a movie with me?" I nodded and sat down as she popped in a movie, it would either be a romance, comedy or action. No thrillers or horrors for Alli.

Together we laid on her bed watching the movie, I didn't even know what we were watching, I was busy watching her. Wishing there was more I could do, she was all I wanted but she had her eyes closed to the possibility of being with someone else. Sighing I wrapped my arm around her as she snuggled into me, she had her eyes closed and I know she was sleeping, her breathing was even and I can't help but think how good she looks in my arms.

If only I could just get her to see what was right in front of her. Sighing again I looked to her bedside table where her phone buzzed. Reaching over I grabbed it up and looked at the number, growling because it was Drew. Brown eyes opened and she looked at me. "What's wrong?" I handed her, her phone and she sat up reading the text message while I watched her face go from peaceful to sad. "He's bailing on tomorrow too, practice or something..."She didn't look at me, but I looked away...was it better to go with it or be honest.

Honesty won. "We don't have practice tomorrow Al." She nodded her head and set the phone on her bed turning to look at me. "I...what am I doing wrong?" I pushed myself up off her bed, this the part I hated, the self blame, like it was her fault that he was an asshole. "You ever think for just a moment that it's him doing the wrong Alli?" I asked harshly, running my hands through my hair. I was frustrated, she couldn't see what was right in front her pretty fucking nose.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked clearly not noticing the anger in my voice. "It's him, he's breaking you, your spirit is being stepped on and you're turning into a shell of what you once were! And you just let him." I was so angry, and him at her, at myself. "You don't even see what is right in front of you!" I didn't want to fight with her, but I don't know how much longer I can see her like this. Sadness has replaced the happiness in her big brown eyes...and as much as I wanted to be I wasn't enough to put it back. I paced in front of her bed. I couldn't look at her.

"Owen, calm down...please. I don't understand why you're so mad." I crossed my arms over my chest and turned to look at her. How could she not understand? Wasn't it clear? "Maybe you've been dealing with his bullshit that you don't realize what real love looks like anymore Alli, but it isn't what you have with him." I clenched my jaw, it was what she knew as love, pain and hurt. "I wish you could see how I really feel for what it is."

Either way I couldn't continue to see her like this, it was wearing me out. "I want you to be happy Alli, if it's with him than I'll accept it. But I can't be the one to pick you up every time he makes you fall anymore." I didn't look at her, I sighed and shook my head making my way out of her bedroom and down the stairs, and I got to the front door before I heard someone running down the stairs. I knew it was her; she was the only one home. "Don't leave me too."

Turning my head I sighed, no tears just determination. "I can't stay Alli, you're all I want, and all you want is him." She shook her head trying to deny the truth. She couldn't help it, Drew was what she knew. "I'll always be your friend, but I need some space." She bit her lip and her eyes filled with water as she stood on the last step holding the railing. Not being able to stop myself I walked over and pressed my lips against hers. "I'm sorry Alli." And then I walked out of her house, away from her. It was the hardest thing I've ever done.

**A/N**

**Welp, that was sadder than I intended it to be, I don't know if there will be a second part to this or not. But I hope you all like it. Please review. **


End file.
